


十八岁【第二弹】

by DKEER



Category: Naruto
Genre: 墙O, 女体化, 我是变态, 没办法了变态的脑洞就是这么丧病……
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKEER/pseuds/DKEER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>……没人会发现吧</p><p>嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿</p>
    </blockquote>





	十八岁【第二弹】

**Author's Note:**

> ……没人会发现吧
> 
> 嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿

暂时删文………………………………


End file.
